In presently performed minimally invasive navigated surgeries surgeons often operate on the patient through a small corridor such as an access port. The corridors normally have very small openings for tools or other medical equipment. This limits their visibility of the surgical operating area due to the small corridors and areas the operations take place in. To enhance visibility of the area they generally use a heads up display or microscope which shows the surgical site of interest at a greater magnification. But this results in issues with tool navigation, specifically depth perception, as with a single camera, depth of tools cannot be gauged by the surgeon.
Thus, there is a need for mechanisms to provide this information to the surgeon in a consistent manner and one in which they can utilize without hindering other aspects of the surgical procedure. The invention disclosed herein attempts to improve the depth perception of the surgeon by providing a mechanism for attaining and communicating such information to the surgeon, thereby attempting to improve presently performed minimally invasive surgeries.